Colored Vision
by AQuietPerson
Summary: weird one i was bored


What if your best friend just left you for the troubles of kindergarten to take over? Left, so that you can be forever known as a loner. Well, I don't hate him for it because, I mean, he was only five, what else could he do?

We went to kindergarten together then he just disappeared. It was like nobody knew who he was. I honestly have kind of forgotten him, too. I don't even remember what he looked like or even his name. I just remember he was there.

But that was a long time ago and I have a lot of friends now and I am the center of the gossip circle and the latest gossip is there is going to be a new kid coming to our school. Nobody new ever comes to our school! We haven't had a new kid since I was in third grade and he was a new kid in the sixth grade.

When he showed up we were all surprised. He was average looking except four things : He was tall, like taller then our tallest kid, tall (and that's pretty tall). He had short spiky bleached Blond hair! The tips of it were black. He had red eyes! The most interesting thing was he didn't talk He wouldn't say a word not even to the teachers.

I found him extremely interesting but my friends thought he was just another bottom feeder.

He was in all of my classes but so was Tracey and if she caught me with him she would kill me.

Jut as I thought that, somebody sat down beside me. It was the new kid. I could already feel Tracey giving me funny looks, she sat in front of us. Probably to listen to any conversation that might happen but I didn't think that was likely.

I looked over at him, he was wearing a navy blue New York Yankees shirt on with black under armor underneath. He had old looking riped jeans on and converse sneakers that looked like they got taken out of the garbage.

He never looked at me, not even out of the corner of his eye as he wrote down notes. I watched him as he wrote, he had perfect handwriting that made mine look so bad I put down my pencil and finished class taking mental notes.

At lunch he sat alone at the only empty table which was right across from the jocks and there was a reason it was always empty. They would call whoever sat there rude names and throw food at them. And the poor new kid had to go through that. I heard them call him very rude names and make fun of his old looking clothes, and I was across the room.

The next day in reading class I noticed Tracey glared at him as he walked through the door.

What is her problem?

She doesnt like you

Ok......

I have a question but I don't want to be rude.....

It is about why I don't talk isn't it?

yes

I choose not o, I'll tell you about it sometime

Cool

I'm JonahLee by the way

Stacey

And from then on we were friends, but we mostly only talking during class, passing notes. I eventually told him why I couldn't really hang out with him and he thought it was overrated.

You call that being friendly?

I never said it was

There's a reason they're called friends....

I know

So let's just hang out

fine. We can hangout at my house

fine. When?

Tonight?

I'll be there

After school I realized he didn't know where I lived and I was waiting for him to come running to me asking but it didn't, something else did.

"Stacey!" It was Trisha.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing tonight? We wanted to come over and work on our cheers, you have the biggest yard."

"I'm busy tonight"

"That's weird I called your dad and he said you were free."

"They were last minute plans."

"Great. Well I'll see you tonight."

That means I'd have to cancel on JonahLee. I searched the whole parking lot for him and I couldn't find him.

Trisha and the other cheerleaders were already outside practicing when there was a knock on the door, it was JonahLee.

He waved when I came to the door.

"Hey, JonahLee, I'm soooo sorry but I have to cancel I had last minute plans. I tried to tell you at school but I couldn't find you," I said quickly.

He looked devastated and his smile faded and his eyes lost their gleam. He turned and walked down the driveway.


End file.
